North Italy
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) North Italy or Veneziano is the main and titular character of Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime) and Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. The title was created by blending the worlds hetare ''(へたれ, Japanese for "useless" or "unreliable" in an endearing way) and ''Italia ''(the Italian word for Italy) together in a single-word katakana title, ヘタリア (Hetaria/Hetalia). He one of the most important forces in the Axis Powers, along with Germany and Japan . His full name is '''Italy Veneziano', used to distinguish him from his brother Italy Romano. Italy's human name is Feliciano Vargas, as given to him by Himaruya between the years 2007 and 2008. Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: North Italy '' Italy has light-brown or auburn (depending on what coloration), straight hair with a long curl that serves as an erogenous zone on the left side of his head and fair skin. He is nearly always depicted with his eyes closed, but on the few occasions that he is portrayed with his eyes open they are an amber or golden color. His all-around appearance is said to be "cute", which he uses to his advantage while flirting. He bears multiple physical similarities to South Italy, but is generally lighter-coloured. He's best seen in media wearing a blue Italian military uniform with tall brown boots with white cuffs (which is different to his brother's, despite them both being Italy), and sometimes with an Iron Cross necklace given to him by Germany. Italy is iconically seen holding food or waving a white flag in surrender. Character Summary As the title implies, North Italy is a rather cowardly and comically clumsy character, but is very friendly and energetic towards most other nations and humans. He's very different from his older brother Italy Romano (the former(?) south half of Italy before its unification) in many ways, personality-wise. Veneziano is normally very outspoken and often shows how terrible his ability to "read the atmosphere" is, persisting with his ideas until the one he's bothering snaps and either gives in or openly expresses their frustration. He can easily make some nations (such as Japan) feel very awkward or embarrassed around him; however, when he's around someone he fears (such as Russia), he tends to just quietly cower. Italy is a very good flirt and seems to do so as a hobby, as a stereotypical young Italian man would, as well as much to the irritation of those around him (particularly Germany). He also has a passion for fine food as a reference to Italian cuisine; it gets to the point where he eats it almost exclusively. Although Italy's genetics all point towards him being a powerful and skilled fighter, his lack of motivation to train and his cowardice in the face of danger leave much to be desired (although he did once beat up a fully-grown Turkey when he was a child). Italy seems to suffer during the basic training regimens set up by Germany and normally insists on surrendering or running away instead of risking the possibility of getting beaten up. When neither of these options are available to him, he'll call Germany to come help him. These traits are made up by Italy's history of seeming weak and being pushed around. However, off-battlefield, Veneziano shows many talents in arts such as painting and cooking, the likes of which surpass even those of his older brother. Italy is a descendant (grandson) of the ancient Roman Empire, along with his older brother Italy Romano. Rome took Italy away from the other European nations, including South Italy, and raised Veneziano until his eventual death, leaving both of his grandsons vulnerable to all the dangerous superpowers surrounding them in Europe. Italy was eventually split up, and Veneziano was sent to work for Austria while Romano was given to Spain . There, Veneziano was raised away from his brother as part of the Holy Roman Empire, notably by Austria and Hungary and alongside the personification of the Holy Roman Empire itself. Both halves of Italy were noted to have grown very slowly due to their unstable economy and development. The personification of the Holy Roman Empire eventually became Italy's childhood love, although he never knew Italy's real gender. Their romance was unfortunately brought to an end when the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved. Himaruya has promised us that Italy and HRE would have a happy ending eventually, and the thought that Germany is the same personification of HRE is a very popular fan speculation and that the "happy ending" will be their getting together, and although the hints that he is can be heavy, it is not outright confirmed. Some Italian stereotypes he portrays include: his physical and mental weakness, his all-around enthusiasm, his love for Italian food and all girls, the verbal tic of "Ve~" he uses when happy or dispirited, the prominent erogenous zone (curl) he has, etc. Relationships 'America Italy has appeared with America quite a few times, and both of them are commonly associated with being the most childish member of their respective alliances (Italy for the Axis, America for the Allies) and not being appropriately sensitive in certain scenarios. They even tried to go on a search for the "Legendary Ability to Read the Atmosphere" together, but otherwise, they do not communicate often. They are a very rare pairing in the fandom, without an official couple name. Ancient Rome Italy spent a good amount of time under the care of his grandfather Ancient Rome, up until his dissolution and inevitable death.. Italy seems to have picked up many traits from his grandfather, such as his love of art, good food and women (though in a less sexual manner) and possibly his curl, as Rome had multiple all over his head. Unfortunately, Italy did not inherit his military power nor his ability or affinity for brawling or even fighting in any way. His easygoing personality is also somewhat similar, and a notable similarity between the two would be their relationship with their seeming "main Germanic friend" (Germania for Rome, and Germany for Italy). However, as Rome steadily grew weaker, Italy watched as he returned with more scars every time, weaker and dying, up until the day when he did not return and Italy was taken away by Austria. This led Italy to supposedly not want his loved ones to grow dangerously in power, as he feared they would end up like Grandpa Rome. His said so nearly outright to the Holy Roman Empire upon refusing to join him in recreating his grandfather's empire, as well as that he liked HRE the way he was then and didn't want him to change. Rome somehow manages to come back from the dead on a few occasions to visit or protect his grandson, such as when he appeared in the ocean near an island he was on to sing "Heaven and Hell on Earth" to distract and effectively scare away Italy's enemies (the Allied Forces twice, the Pictonians in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White once). He also came to check up on him in the middle of the night but only managed to speak to Germany (as Italy was sleeping in Germany's bed, as usual) and questioned his love life. Austria Soon after Rome died, Italy taken into Austria's custody and spent the majority of his childhood there as a maid. He was raised mostly by Hungary from that point on, and lived there as a part of the Holy Roman Empire. Austria's rules were very strict, from how Italy cleaned to what he ate, and he sould step on Italy or lock him in a dark room after he disobeyed. Due to the fact that Italy appeared and sounded very feminine at that time and was given only maid's dresses to wear (as well as the fact that Hungary would somtimes dress him up in her old dresses as a joke), both the Holy Roman Empire himself and Austria believed him to be a girl. He was proven wrong when Italy's voice eventually broke sometime during his early preteen years, with Austria thinking he "had a feeling this would happen for some reason" and bemusedly going out to buy him appropriate clothing. At the time of the Spanish-Austrian war, Italy was given the opportunity to reunite with his brother Italy Romano and live under Spain's care instead of Austria's, but he refused this option and ran back to Austra right after being untied, despite apparently not liking being under his rule. Although, that was supposedly because Spain scared Italy with his leering and strange dreams of living with both Italy brothers 24/7. Italy was also strongly against Austria's annexation by Germany's hand, along with Hungary. It's apparent that although he may have once complained, Italy does not harbour a grudge against Austria for mistreating him as a child and is normally very enthusiastic and affectionate toward him. France As a small child, Italy grew up alongside France, who he referred to as "Big Brother". He was evidently displeased when Italy was taken away from him to go live with his grandfather, Rome, but upon Italy's return, he had become a bit of a bully. However, he was shown to go as far as to draw a sword on the other young nations who threatened or chased around Italy (such as the Holy Roman Empire), but it was made apparent that he just wanted Italy for himself. He was the one who started the trend of invading Italy, which started his history of being pushed around. Nowadays, they are on relatively good terms. Italy still refers to France as "Big Brother" and is shown to visit him multiple times. Despite them being enemies during the WWII era, France still refused to harm or spread rumours about Italy to the point where he would be reduced to tears and wail about how he wasn't really a bad guy. Germany Germany is Italy's best friend, and vice versa. He is usually the one to protect Italy or to bail him out of tight situations caused by his foolish actions. Their relationship started when Germany discovered Italy cowering in an empty crate of tomatoes instead of fighting him and imprisoned him. While under his imprisonment, Italy attempted to express his affection towards Germany and his home through a rather blunt song and was sent home soon after. Then, he returned to pester Germany for a job and succeeded, as his economy was suffering. Later on, it was discovered that Germany was off fighting again and Italy offered to back him up as a "friend". Germany, at first reluctant and a bit uncertain and having next to no experience with friendship, eventually accepted, and thus their alliance began. Their relationship started many more hardships for Germany, but he still did not leave him. Italy's issues with thinking he could easily be replaced by Russia or Japan were eventually brought to light and led to the Pact of Steel in the form of a Japanese oath (or "pinky swear") that Germany would never abandon Italy. Later on and after a misunderstanfing leading Germany to believe Italy loved him, the Buon San Valentino storyline revealed that Germany might be more fond of Italy than he let on as "just a friend", and enjoyed having someone who liked and relied on him for a change. He started to feel the need to give Italy an answer to whether or not he returned Italy's feelings - it was "yes". Feeling responsible to, Germany asked him out on a date and read up on how to treat a lover. During the date, Italy could not understand his awkward romantic advances and became flustered at his "scary" behavior, implying that Germany's feelings might be one-sided. Their "date" ended when Germany seemed to shut down because of his new found feelings - love, nervousness, jealousy, etc. - and Italy panicking over his state. He also seems to recall a memory of giving flowers to a very young Italy, looking to be from around the time where Italy was under Austria's rule. Most fans have agreed that it must be from the point of view of the Holy Roman Empire. This scene does not seem to have affected their current relationship negatively or positively - it was simply left at a cliffhanger. The possibility that Germany may be the same personification as the one who represented the Holy Roman Empire may be a big factor in their relationship, though neither of the characters seem to be fully aware of the possibility. However, the similarities between HRE and Germany can sometimes be strikingly apparent, and have many fans hoping that this will be revealed to be true and result in a happy ending for both Germany and Italy and the Holy Roman Empire and Italy. Overall, their relationship is continuously positive on both ends, if not potentially romantic on at least one side. Because of the canon events such as the ones listed above, North Italy and Germany are frequently paired together as romantic interests in fandom. The pairing often goes by the name " GerIta" or "枢軸お花夫婦 (Suujiku Ohana Fuufu)". Roman Empire While Italy was still an infant, the Holy Roman Empire appeared to be on friendly terms with Italy. However, after Italy returned from his stay with his grandfather the Roman Empire, HRE became a bit of a bully, constantly chasing Italy around and insisting he become part of the Holy Roman Empire. He was very persistant with it, refusing to quit after France would tell him off, until the time Austria gained control of Italy and thus successfully made him part of the Holy Roman Empire. Once this happened, HRE dropped the bullying act immediately and gave way to his excitement, and it was soon made evident that he had a crush on Italy (believing him to be a girl). Because of his feelings, he had a very hard time communicating with him and was extra careful (and failing, in his eyes) to respect "her" privacy and personal space. Because of HRE's awkwardness, Italy stayed rather wary of him. After being turned down by Italy for them to rebuild the Roman Empire together it was revealed that Italy didn't want him to end up like Italy's grandfather - the original Roman Empire - did (being, the long years of war took a heavy toll on him. He'd return with battlescars and in pain until the day it was all too much and he suddenly died overnight). He admitted to liking HRE the way he was then. However, HRE was still heartbroken at this rejection, instead leaving for war alone as many other members of the Holy Roman Empire started to turn against him. As he tried to leave for the field, one of the only posessions he was carrying personally being a hand-painted picture of Italy, he ran into the one in question. Overwhelmed by emotion, HRE confesses his feeling and recieves a parting gift from Italy. The two share a parting kiss and promises to be reunited, and HRE is waved off by a crying Italy, who promised to make sweets for when he would return. Some more strips show HRE waking up after dreaming of Italy with murmurs "Oh, it was just another dream..." HRE's fate hasn't been directly covered yet, though a deleted comic shows France breaking the news that Holy Rome is 'no more', implying that he may have died. But since this strip was never really officially aired, HRE's fate has been left without confirmation. However, Himaruya has promised that HRE and Italy will eventually have a happy ending. Whether this "happy end" will be the revelation that Germany is actually the same personification as HRE is hoped by many fans, but it is still unconfirmed. Hungary While they were both part of the Holy Roman Empire and under Austria's rule, Hungary acted as a sort of motherly older sister figure to Italy. Due to her love for cute boys, she quickly embraced his presence and became his main caretaker, as well as being one of the only members of the Holy Roman Empire to know his true gender as a child due to the fact that she bathed him. Despite knowing this, she still enjoyed dressing Italy up in her old dresses and hats because of how cute he looked, and seemed to find it adorable how the HRE would swoon over him. Italy and Hungary have a very high likelihood of still being close as well as in contact in modern times (as well as after the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire). Hungary is known to dress up as theKrampus, a legendary monster from the Alpine folklore, and scare Italy each December. Following this, she became so overwhelmed at how cute he was and hugged him. To Italy, this seemed as though the Krampus was capturing him, only causing him to be even more scared. Italy is said to fall for this trick every year. Japan Japan and Italy have a mutual respect for each other's history and artwork, though Italy still seems to make Japan rather uncomfortable at times. A seemingly iconic moment for the fandom would be when Italy attampted to greet Japan by hugging him, to which Japan at first stood still in shock and then violently shoving Italy off, yelling something about personal space. He then proceeded to try and marry Italy in order for him to take responsibily for what had just happened, saying "That was my first time!". Italy's reckless driving skills have also inspired Japan to design safer cars for drivers like him. Italy and Japan are also sometimes shown cooking for or with each other, such as when Japan taught Italy to make onigiri, which he then prepared for Germany. Despite their differences, Italy and Japan are still often shown to be good friends. They can sometimes be paired together in fandom as Japan/North Italy, or "枢軸お花組 (Suujiku Ohanagumi)". Poland According to some "Extra Stories" and Comic Diaries, Italy and Poland were good friends since childhood. Poland is also not at all shy around Italy, much to the inital puzzlement of Lithuania when they ran into Italy while out shopping. Poland was also the one to give Italy the idea to modify Germany's Kübelwagen the same way he had previously designed an airplane. This ejectable seat modification backfired on both of them respectively. Prussia Prussia is shown to be very fond of Italy and often refers to him as "Ita-chan" in the original Japanese text. According to Himaruya, worrying about Italy is "a tradition from Prussia's time". Upon being asked by a fan, Himaruya said that Prussia grew attached to him some time ago when they fought together. Prussia considers him 'cute' and is attracted to his and his brother's climate and topography and even asks him out on a date in the drama adaptation of his blog event, only for Italy to be oblivious to his question, being fixated on his bird. In the same CD, Germany says that Prussia is very good with Italy. In Osoji Prussia (Cleaning Prussia), if he chooses to go to Italy's house to clean, he states that he has clear ulterior motives to be praised by Italy. Upon arrival Prussia finds Italy asleep in his bed, and begins to stroke Italy's head. As he strokes Italy, he is reminded of the Risorgimento as he did so, and happily daydreams about him and Italy on a gondola in Venice. Italy has also praised Prussia for his hard work and was eager to join him and India in dancing during America's Halloween party. In an older series of drawings, Prussia was shown blushing and breathing harshly while approaching a teenaged Italy, before embracing him, to his distress. South Italy/Romano Italy Romano is Italy Veneziano's older brother and closest, living blood relative. The two share a long past together of being ruthlessly pushed around by other stronger Nations, and thus keep some sort of bond, though it may not seem immediately evident. They both share the landmass of Italy, but as children they hardly got to communicate much since Veneziano was raised by their Grandfather and then they were split up to work for different bosses (Veneziano went to Austria and Romano went to Spain). Their personalities are also very different, but Veneziano's easygoing ways manage to keep them together, despite Romano's reluctance towards being around him. Romano seems to have a huge problem with most of Italy's friends, Germany especially, though it's thought it's not for personal reasons as his seeming dislike towards nations like Japan come without any real reason. However, Romano is constantly overshadowed by his lovable brother by most nations, resulting in an inferiority complex. Romano often expresses unnecessary hatred towards Veneziano because of it. Though he can go a bit overboard at times with his insults and Veneziano sometimes shrinks away from him, it's thought that don't really detest each other like it's let on, as shown in several cases. Their relationship is not bad, and they are sometimes paired together as an incestuous couple in fandom, going by the name "Itacest". Spain Italy affectionately refers to Spain as his older brother while, in the original Japanese text, Spain refers to Italy as Ita-chan. Spain's greatest desire is for the Italy brothers to live with him, and he's also expressed interest in marrying them, however, in 2005 when he returned to him saying that it was legal for men to marry now, Italy merely congratulated him despite having said it would be okay to get married as a child. When Romano and Veneziano were still young, Spain wished Romano could be as cute as his brother was and even wanted Austria to trade with him because North Italy was better behaved and a harder worker. During the War of Austrian Succession, Spain promised Veneziano that they could be together forever when the fight was over, however his thoughts and possibly his expression scared Italy into running back to Austria in tears. AU (Alternate Universe) Versions Read more on the alternate versions of North Italy, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom '''Nyotalia/Genderswapped (Nyo!) Voiced by: Rena Maeda (seiyuu) The female counterpart of North Italy was one of the first official female designs to be made public, making her official debut in the strips (and extra episode) I Was Overwhelmed with Heroines. Her human name has not yet been confirmed by Himaruya, but fans in the Japanese fandom commonly give her the name Daisy or Margherita Vargas, while Himaruya himself has admitted to liking the name Alice Vargas 'when given a list of suggestions (with the ''Vargas surname coming from the regular Italy's confirmed name, which she also shares with nyo! South Italy/Romano). Nyo! Italy has similar eye, skin and hair colors as her male counterpart (if not all of them being a touch lighter), as well as the curl on the left side of her head. Her hair is long and normally depicted as pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes are shown open more often (though not always), and her outfit is normally shown as a more feminine version of one of the Italian uniforms (the beige/tan one), featuring sorter sleeves and a skirt, as well as gloves. Her personality is noticeably different than the regular Italy's, as are all the other Nyos'; she is said to be a loving, emotional young woman who can portray an alarming amount of strength when provoked (likely an attribute that comes hand-in-hand with her apparent sentiment), and is braver and more willing to fight or argue with others. Her relationships with the others seem to be about the same, if not with her being less doted on as she appears to be stronger in fan works. She's also usually portrayed as being more outoing and lively. '''Second Player/Another Color (2p!) The "Another Color Italy" is one of the characters who were given an official 2p! design as well as a fem! 2p! design, the others being the rest of the Axis and the Allies. 2p! Italy's coloring is much darker than their original designs, with the 2p! Italy appearing almost coppery-red in overall appearance with purple eyes, and the 2p! Nyo! Italy's a shade of bronze. Their uniforms are a darker shade of their first players' (a dark bronze or almost purplish-brown with added gloves, and with the male's featuring a black Bustina cap with dark feathers and tassels coming off his pants) and 2p! Italy shown holding a what looks like a butter knife. Their expressions seem slightly calmer and their eyes are next to always open, and their personality is usually interpereted as being sneaky and rather serious in fan works, though sometimes portrayed as very calm yet mentally unstable, rumored to have given 2p! Germany all his scars, although an official description on 2p! Italy's personality has yet to be given. Since the 2p!'s do not have official names, 2p! Italy's name, as given by fans, is often said to be '''Luciano '''or '''Fiorello Vargas '''or sometimes just their first players' name, to avoid confusion in fanfiction or art. Character Songs Maru Kaite Chikyuu Hatafutte Parade Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo Let's Boil Hot Water Let's Look Over the Rainbow Gakuen Fiesta (featured) Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (South Italy) (featured) Ren-Ren-Renaissance (featured) Santa Claus Is Coming To Town (featured) Category:Character Pages